Objection
by Dearest Helpless
Summary: Asha's been laying low for too long... A/L M/L


Disclaimer: The song is Objection by Shakira; I don't particularly like the song, it's a bit too—much for me? I don't know if that makes any sense but I thought it screamed Asha's POV. I tweaked a few words so don't get confused. :smile:

O b j e c t i o n

__

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead, so

It had always been this way; Max had been a barrier, even if the transgenic and her furry little friends weren't on the scene he'd probably still be looking for something better something that could compare to something made in a lab. So I felt a little bitter; I felt I was allowed to, what I had said to make the X5 feel better; about Logan being a man possessed for her; it was true but that hadn't stopped him crawling into my arms and then discarding me like some old toy. Like a little kid that suddenly got his favourite one back when Max appeared and almost killed him. Nothing like a murderous ex-girlfriend that get you back into the swing of things, when I found out I wasn't as upset as my brain told me I should be. I always knew that Max and Logan sound better than Asha and Logan because it was that kind of relationship that they had. They built it up over a year; one, maybe two stolen kisses and then bang, Manticore regains possession of it's precious X5. And Logan was left with a toy to bring back and play with.

__

  
Objection, I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother.  
Objection, I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, I've got to get away.

Logan wonders why I gets so tense around him and I just can't help but roll my eyes, the last stirrings of hope are slowly stamped out with each longing look that passes between them. I feel like screaming, ripping something apart or going to White and telling him everything; but even I couldn't do that, even if the desire for that one man was tearing my insides apart and putting them back together again. There were a lot of things I don't know about Max, and I don't claim to even understand the way the girl thought but I know that both of them were clinging to something that wasn't even really established before Max got killed. See, Max is the kind of girl that will die and then will come back to life unaware of someone elses pain, nobody really knew what went on in Manticore; which she burnt down as a result of them pissing her off or something. I found this out through some careless papers Logan had left lying around when he had finally fallen asleep; then Max appeared and the look in those brown eyes hadn't been reluctant gratitude it had been more of a warning flashing.

__

  
Next to her heroism I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you've got to know small things also count  
Better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about, so

There had to be something in those big brown eyes, that long hair and angst-filled expressions. Maybe you needed to have experience great trauma and terror in your life to get a free pass to Logan Cale's heart; that was it. I haven't exactly had traumatic experiences but I believe in doing the right thing at any cost, didn't that give me some game points. Life seemed like a game, it liked to play with everything in it. I often wonder how I had gotten so dependant--and on a guy of all things. The S1W could only fulfil so many needs and it couldn't be my entire life forever. I could still remember the nights when he choked on his tears and touched me like I hadn't been touched before; most of the men she had been with had been like fumbling school boys trying to get a grope behind the music building, another one of my lovely experiences. The time had come though, to just let go and see if he noticed.

__

  
This is pathetic  
And sardonic  
And sadistic  
And psychotic  
This was not for fun  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy

I didn't think he'd notice when I became brusque and business-like but he stopped and looked at me with his gentle blue eyes and asked if there was anything wrong. Like an idiot; I said no. A few days later he tried again and I just ignored him, he just kept quiet and continued with his work, I think that's my problem. I don't say anything for fear of conflict that would cause him to decide he didn't even need me anymore and would go to Max even though they can't even touch. Looking outside the penthouses window I watch as the sun goes down, then continue working but when the sun rises again I realise it's time I left and I tell him so.

"But we're nearly finished."

I shake my head.

"We _are_ finished."

====

****

R E V I E W

====


End file.
